


Just Another Freak

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Prisoner of Azkaban AU, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Just Another Freak

Green eyes blink open slowly as their owner drifts into consciousness. He groans at the throbbing in his forearms and back.

"Boy!" he hears his Uncle yell.

"Y-yes?" he manages to get past teeth clenched in pain.

"Don't you talk to me like that, Freak!" Vernon, his uncle, screams. "Or no food for a week!"

Harry, also know as Freak or Boy, whimpers in pain as he slowly gets up, to avoid ripping open the scabs from the latest whipping. His cot creaks, and he grimaces as he is yanked out of the cupboard. He suddenly feels immense pain. His uncle had just slammed him into the wall.

"Get to work, Freak," is snarled into his face. He replies with a meek, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

He ducks his head and shuffles into the kitchen to start on their breakfast. Can't have ickle Duddiekins getting underfed can we.

* * *

As he cooks the bacon in the pan, Dudley knocks into him, shoving his face into the hot grease before knocking the pan over him.

"ARGH," he screams in agony. Dripping with hot-as-Satan's-arsehole grease, he collapses to the floor. He whimpers and checks his injuries.

Blind in one eye, check. third-degree burns all over his left arm and leg, check. Burns on his right palm that will most likely scar badly, check. Grease in the cuts on his forearms, check.

He seethes. "Why would you do that," he asks Dudley while whimpering slightly. Grease in cuts is not a pleasant feeling.

* * *

 

Whimpering again, he slowly drags himself to his cupboard, and waits for his next whipping after finishing. Curling up in a ball, he wishes to get out of this hell.

 

BANG.

 

And everything goes black.

 


End file.
